Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{1} & {0}+{3} \\ {-2}+{1} & {-2}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$